


I Wasn't That Drunk.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [32]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Embarrassed Ian, F/F, F/M, M/M, ian got drunk, mickey is amused, poor baby boy ahhaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:IAN: "COME ON, LIP, I DIDN'T DRINK THAT MUCH LAST NIGHT."LIP: "YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH MICKEY."IAN: "SO WHAT? HE'S MY BOYFRIEND?"LIP: "YOU ASKED HIM IF HE WAS SINGLE. AND THEN CRIED WHEN HE SAID HE WASN'T."
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 7
Kudos: 253





	I Wasn't That Drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: valeskamonaghan.  
> tumblr: valeskaheart.

Ian woke up with a headache from hell but luckily Mickey was sitting right there with a pill and a glass of water, "Thank you, God."

"Name's Mickey but you can call me God if you want."

Ian laughed and took them from him, "I feel like there's a whole marching band in my head."

He swallowed the pill and chugged down the rest of the water before handing Mickey the glass and falling back against the pillow.

"Get up, Gallagher. You have to brush your teeth and take a shower."

"What happened last night?"

"I'll tell you when you're feeling better. Lets get you cleaned up and some food in your system."

"You're so caring my baby."

Mickey laughed, "You still a little drunk?"

"On you."

Mickey snorted, "Alright you definitely need a shower to wake yourself up."

Ian walked into the kitchen where his family were eating breakfast, "I need coffee."

Carl laughed, "You remember anything about last night?"

"Not really." Ian admitted, walking towards the coffee, "Where are my pills at?"

"Cabinet beside the fridge." Mickey replied, "I moved them so Franny and Fred couldn't get near them."

"What a nice boyfriend you have." Lip teased.

"Bite me, Phillip."

Lip laughed, "That's a genuine compliment."

"Alright, Gallagher, I have to get down to the Alibi. I doubt you remember this but Kevin said I could start working there again so that's where I'm headed. Call me if you need me?"

Ian smiled, "Course I will. Have a good day, Mick. Behave your damn self."

"Hey, Mickey, want to hear something funny before you go?" Lip asked, walking over towards them.

"Depends on what your definition of funny is." Mickey snorted.

Lip put his plate in the sink and turned to smile at them, "Well do you remember how Ian was flirting with you last night?"

"Of course. He was trying very hard but the alcohol had him stumbling over his words." Mickey chuckled.

"I don't remember flirting." Ian admitted, popping a pill in his mouth.

"Take that with water, Ian." Mickey warned, "Save the coffee."

Ian sighed, "Okay, Mick. God damn it. Anyway, Lip finish your story.

"Well, Ian, you were definitely out of it."

"There's no way. I don't even remember drinking that much last night, Lip!"

"Well you did because you were definitely flirting with Mickey." 

"He's my boyfriend so why wouldn't I? Even if I don't remember that."

"You asked if he was single." Lip grinned.

Mickey laughed, "The fuck? Where was I?"

"You went to the bathroom and Ian started whispering to me like a little school girl." Lip teased.

Ian blushed, "Shut up! That didn't happen."

"Oh it gets better though, Ian." Lip grinned.

"I can't imagine how it gets better than that." Mickey cackled, "Fucking Gallagher."

"Well when I told you that he wasn't single you started sobbing into my shoulder and drunkenly started rambling about how beautiful Mickey is and how much you wanted to be with him. Then you threatened to kill whoever he was dating."

Carl laughed from the table, Mickey busted out laughing but Ian just felt his entire face turn hot.

'That didn't happen." Ian mumbled.

"Poor baby." Mickey teased.

"It definitely did happen." Lip assured, "But Mickey is your boyfriend so you don't have to kill yourself."

Ian flipped him off, "Go away and let me say goodbye to him." 

Lip laughed and patted Ian on the shoulder before walking into the living room.

Mickey was grinning at him, "You jealous of yourself?"

"Shut up!" 

Mickey cackled, "Oh my god. I wish I would have been there."

"Mickey." Ian whined, "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is." Mickey argued, "But it's okay, Gallagher."

He moved closer and put his hand on Ian's face while just smiling away at him.

"You're never going to let me live this down are you?" Ian asked.

"I'm definitely going to stay with you when you're drunk from now on." Mickey told him, "I don't want to miss anything like that again."

"You're an asshole, Mickey."

Mickey leaned in and kissed him, "But you love me anyway."

Ian smiled and cupped Mickey's face so he could kiss him as hard as he could, "Indeed I do. Now you go have a good day at work and I'll see you when you get home."

"I'll text you later. Behave yourself, Gallagher."

"I'm not making any promises."

Once Ian was alone in the house he pulled out his phone after having flashes of something going through his mind.

He found a note that said, "make mickEY LOVE ME AND NOT HIS BOYFRIEND."

He cringed but he screenshotted it.

Ian: look what i found in my phone. *image attached*

Mickey: oh my god. AHAHAHAHAHAHA. YOU FUCKING DUMBASS.

Ian: shut up and get back to work you fucker.

Mickey: love you, fucker.

Ian: love you too, mick. always.

Mickey: fucking sap.


End file.
